Shaitaku (Shaun) Chikotawa
''Shaitaku (Shaun) Chikotawa '' "Ghouls are meant to live. They're practically ridding the world of the sinners. But, if you don't want that so be it.. We WILL avenge our fallen brothers and sisters......" -Shaun Chikotawa Commonly referred to as Shaun or Frost, Shai has a very dark background, creating the Ghoul he is today. I am Shaun. His background consists of many deaths. ''His story according to the manga: Shai was born a Half-Breed as his father was a full ghoul and his mother had the same organ accident as Kaneki. His mother and father were both dark-skinned ghouls, resulting in the race of Shai. He was lucky to be born as only a small percentage of Half-Breed ghouls are ever born. He once teamed with Kaneki to defeat an unknown relative of Jason, Freddy. Just as demented as his brother. When Shai was 7 he witnessed a CCG member Alexander Thameson team with Freddy to kill his father Edward. As Freddy was finished killing Edward Chikotawa he gave Shai a sycopath smile and told him " only the bad die; to inflict pain on someone else is peer joy. You would know that one day!" As Freddy proceeded to pounce on Shai his mother jumped and covered Shai with her Chimera kagune. She tells him "Run,Run! Never come back to this place. Me and your father will always love you dear. Never look back as you proceed forward in life. Now run! Ruuuun!" As he runs she hears the scream of his mother witnessing the sight of the removal of her husband's kagune. His was a rinkaku. A year later and he sees himself being attacked be a ghoul named Ellasouri. A dove saves him from close death, and just like his mother, he is implanted with the girls organs. Even though he was a Half-Breed, he couldn't turn ghoul as he was missing a specific ghoul organ. This was a second heart. After being implanted, he figures that his food won't taste the same. Although the food tastes the same. In fact it is delicious. He wonders what he is. One night he is drawn to a mouth watering scent. He follows it down to a deep alleyway. His instincts told him to lose the scent and to mindlessly eat the food. Minutes later later he finds himself Infront of a dead body with blood around his mouth. He says "Who am i? What have I done. I never meant this..." It turns out another ghoul had killed the man and left the rest for the Half-Breed. He doesn't realise this As he is mindless. As a young woman with short dark purple hair approaches him, she touches his shoulder. "You are a ghoul; and once you are, there is no turning back." He looks up at her and she notices only one of his eyes are red. "Come with me!" she says immediately. It turns out she brought him to a coffee shop called Anteiku. Her name is Touka and she teaches him how to use his Kagune and to retract it. One year passes and he gains the name The Red Eyed Assassin or commonly known to ghouls, Red-Eye. In one of his missions with Anteiku to find out the location of Quinx, they encounter Freddy again. Freddy looks at Shai and says "My, my you've grown boy. Do you want to see your parents again? I'll show them to you!" As he shouts his Kagune shoots out of his back revealing itself. At first sight, Shai is confused as it looks like a mix between his mother and father kagune. And then he thought..."Nooooooo!! I'm..I'm...ARGHH! IM GONNA SKIN YOU AND EAT YOU ALIVE YOU MONSTER!!!!" As he screams his Kagune extends out of his back showing his rinkaku kagune! He reveals a terrifying smile, with teeth sharp enough to make a child faint. Freddy looks at him. He says" He's not done with you either... Al?" Alex looks at Shai and smiles. He says" Oh-no, child, it's not just us two... Ed come here" As a gleaming grim shows through the corner of the alleyway it shuffles. A character's silhouette can be seen. It says" Hello. Long time no see....son" Icicle Incident When Shaun was 12 he was invited to a "Kagune Enhancing project". This Project was called Project Icicle, which allowed ghouls to be able to use cryokinesis and enhance their kagunes with it. This project was a success and Shaun was able to strengthen his rinkaku with cryokinesis. Months later, the creator of it was killed by the CCG, who now have control over this Icicle Machine. Shaun using his purple Rinkaku Kagune to deflect projectiles from an Ukaku. 'KAKUJA OBTAINING''' Shaun has gone through many attempts of cannibalisation to obtain a kagune. So far he has not succeeded, as he has not eaten as many ghouls as others. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls